1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus used in a recording apparatus, and more specifically, it relates to an apparatus having a unit configured to correct the amount of conveyance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where image recording is performed on a region of a recording medium (hereinafter referred to as sheet) and then image recording is performed again on the same region of the sheet, the sheet is to be conveyed in the opposite direction from a forward direction that is the conveyance direction at the time of recording, and then conveyed again in the forward direction. However, the amount of slippage between the sheet and the conveyance roller is different in the conveyance in the forward direction and the conveyance in the opposite direction, and therefore the start position of the second image recording is displaced from the start position of the first image recording. A technique to correct this displacement is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-205358). In the technique, before the first image recording and before the second image recording, a specific pattern is printed. On the basis of the amount of misalignment between the patterns, the start position of the second image recording is corrected.
In the case of the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-205358, detection patterns are to be printed on a sheet. Therefore, extra sheets and ink are consumed. In addition, the user may have to perform troublesome operation, such as the input of the amount of misalignment.